


Crime and Punishment

by inquestionabletaste



Series: Dragonborn: Ari [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquestionabletaste/pseuds/inquestionabletaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari heard a rumor that the Thalmor Headquarters in Solitude was ripe for the plundering. Thing about that though: rumors are not fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written dubcon before so buckle up.

Locks were just like finicky lovers: you needed to listen to them. Fortunately, Ari was a very good listener. Gently, she jostled the pins, clicking them into place. Sometimes, though, even the best lines of communication can get muddled; she turned the handle, but it stuck partway through, locking her out. “Come on, what do you want?” she whispered, maneuvering another pick into the lock. She used a more delicate touch this time, and it gave way and she opened the door, letting herself in.

The grate was cold — always a good sign. The place was dark. No candles or lanterns were lit; there was only cold moonlight that came in through the windows, casting long shadows on the floor. She wondered how long it had been since the space had been used. If she’d been paying more attention, however, she might have noticed the half-drained bottle of wine, or the fresh remains of some bread and butter on the table. Breaking into houses was one thing, but the last place she should have let her guard down was in the lion’s den itself.

“Well well, what have we here?” 

Ari struggled instinctively against the strong arms around her shoulders, and recognizing the voice of her captor did little to relax her. 

“I thought it was abandoned,” she said defensively.

“You thought it was empty,” Ondolemar said, holding her close. “Those are very different things.”

Huffing, Ari stopped wriggling. She thought she ought to save her energy for a more opportune moment. “So,” she panted, “going to have me arrested? Care to get Tullius in on this, even?”

“Hardly. This is a Thalmor matter.” His fingers lingered at the front of her armor and the leather hissed quietly against itself as he pulled the straps out from their metal catches. “We prefer to handle such things...internally.”

Ari glared over her shoulder. “Wouldn’t you.”

“Besides,” he kissed her hair, a patch of skin under her ear. “I’m not good at sharing.”

“A shame.”

Ondolemar peeled her curiass off and kicked it across the ground where it sank into shadow; he unlaced her tunic until it pooled around her waist. She tried to jerk away when he started undoing her chest wrap but it was in vain. 

He tutted at her like a parent condescending to his child. “Ari, you shouldn’t bind like this; it will cause damage, don’t you know.”

“I’m a half-decent healer.”

“So you say.” Her breasts freed, he fondled her nipples and kneaded warm flesh. Without really meaning to, she pressed back against him; she remembered him as being good with his fingers. He groaned in her ear. “I have missed you. So soft, and so warm…”

She gasped while he groped her.

Grinning, wolf-like, she spat back, “I’ve thought about your cock, once or twice.”

“Oh, is that all?”

Ari allowed herself to be turned around and backed into a chair. Ondolemar was naked — she’d probably disturbed his sleep — and she admired his skin in the moonlight: washed out and pale, more like silver than gold. As he undid her pants, she hoisted her hips up and helped him get them off. Kneeling on the carpet, Ondolemar spread her legs, staring at her. She was grateful to have groomed, recently.

He didn’t kiss her thighs or toy with her. Instead, he leaned in close and licked a wide strip along her cunt, and she melted in the chair. He teased her clit, massaging her with his lips and spoiling her with his tongue. He sucked on it while he entered her with his middle finger. She pushed into his face, head thrown back, fingers clenched tightly around the arms of her chair. 

He was curling his finger, rubbing against her, as if beckoning her to him; she could feel her muscles tightening, threatening to push her over, and just as she thought she might come, he pulled out. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” she growled. Her thighs were shaking.

“You were about to climax, weren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes!”

He chuckled. “You don’t think I’m about to reward bad behavior, do you?”

She sneered and made to get up, but he pushed her back down. She sat still, absorbing the shock of what he’d just done, then tried again. This time, he pulled her to the ground, holding both her hands above her head by her wrists. 

“If you don't cooperate, I’ll have to restrain you.” His tone was ambiguous, and she couldn’t tell if he was playing or not. 

Ari wanted to take back her hands, but there was a strange numbness in her wrists that she couldn’t shake, so she allowed them to be held. His other hand came around to the back of her head, though, guiding her forward until his cock pressed against her lips. She resisted him — more out of spite than anything — but he took her chin between thumb and forefinger and forced her mouth open. 

He had absolutely no idea. He thought he had all the power in this exchange, with his physical advantage and his magical prowess, but what he didn’t know is that if she wanted, she could throw him across the room with only a word. And she preferred to keep him ignorant.

She sucked shallowly on his cock, letting her tongue glide over him. She did enjoy the feeling of it, the warmth and stiffness of him pushing past her lips. He was bitter though, and she had to try and ignore the taste. She was glad for the darkness, so he couldn’t see her cheeks flushed, as if her moans didn’t give her away.

Just as Ondolemar’s thrusts started to pick up, there was a loud banging from downstairs. 

“Damn it!” He pulled out and released Ari’s wrists. “Who’s calling at this hour?” Stepping across the room, he peered out the window. “Damn it, they’re coming in.”

Ari tried again to get up, started looking for her clothes, but Ondolemar backed her onto his bed. “Stay here while I deal with this.”

“But —” 

“ _ Stay _ .”

Her stomach was light and her chest felt too small, or her heart too big. She tried to wipe up some of the wetness that had gotten on her thighs, but only succeeded in smearing it around. Making a face, she wiped her hands on the sheets.

“Just wait for me, I’ll come down in a moment.” With that, Ondolemar slammed the door and turned to her. “Now, where were we?”

“You were just about to see me off.”

He smirked. “No, I don’t think so.” In just a few steps, he was in front of the bed, yanking her to the edge of it by her ankles. She fussed, but not nearly enough, and he held her head still while he resumed fucking her mouth. “You didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you?” He groaned when she began to comply, bobbing her head forward and back, sucking lightly. “What you said?”

She moaned, rocking her hips, making a large wet spot on his bed. They’d been to bed a few times since their first meeting, but she couldn’t recall what he was talking about, and she didn’t care to. 

“I’ve wanted this ever since,” he panted, tugging her hair a bit. 

Whenever the taste of him got to be too much, she would spit. One of his hands caressed her neck, resting at her clavicle a moment before reaching down to squeeze one of her breasts. He rubbed her nipple, and clumsy though it was, it felt good. 

She pulled off of him. “Don’t you want my cunt?”

“No, I think I’ll take you like this.” Forcefully, he pushed his cock back in her mouth, and his grip on her hardened until it was almost inescapable. She eventually had to simply give in and wait while he used her. She whined, impatient, and that seemed to encourage him. He started to come and pulled out, finishing on her chest without asking. Mildly disgusted, she spat the first shot onto the floor for him to clean up later.

Ondolemar stood, leaning against the bedpost, chest heaving. At length, he stepped over to a washbasin and splashed the sweat off of himself and then patted himself dry. Donning a robe, he nodded at her. “Alright, thief,” he said, “you can stay in my bed if you like, or you can go; it’s up to you.”

She mocked him while he went out the door, but as soon as it was shut, she flopped onto her back and started playing with herself. Her clit was too swollen to do anything but be sore, so tentatively, she tried slipping a finger in herself. It was slow going, but she managed, quietly cursing under her breath while she listened to voices downstairs. She couldn’t make out the words, but Ondolemar was chatting with what she assumed were his fellows; probably interrogating them about the intrusion. 

She thought about what he’d said, about how he was bad at sharing. She also thought about telling him to get over himself and inviting his colleagues. She couldn’t care one way or the other about them, really, but the idea of being pushed and pulled between them was exquisite. She moved her finger faster, trying to curl it the way he had, and almost succeeding. Her orgasm, when it came, was modest and lackluster — more frustrating than it was satisfying. She lay in Ondolemar’s bed for a time, catching her breath, scowling into the dark. 

“Fucking elf,” she grumbled, pulling herself up. She used the washbasin as he had, and found her clothes scattered around the room. Before he could return, she pilfered a few treasures and even snagged some coin on her way out the window. “Compensation,” she told herself, and made her way down the stone face of Castle Dour, disappearing into the night.


End file.
